A touch screen is the most simple, convenient and natural way of man-machine interaction at present. In the touch screen, a number of first touch electrodes and a number of second touch electrodes in an array are formed to connect different signals so as to detect a touch point.
A parallax barrier 3D display technology is a kind of naked-eye type 3D display technologies without wearing a 3D glasses, and its main structure includes: a display and a slit grating arranged on a light emitting side of the display. By using the slit grating, it can realize that a left-eye image will only enter into a viewer's left eye and a right-eye image will only enter into the viewer's right eye, thereby achieving the 3D display. Currently, there is a need for a touch 3D slit grating integrating the touch function and the 3D light-splitting function.